


Horny On Main

by bayards



Series: Pidge is horny and Lance is the reason why [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'this is some estrogen bullshit', Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kissing, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, all characters are 18, basically pidge is horny and lance is the reason why, pidge has a crush on lance and is in total denial about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayards/pseuds/bayards
Summary: He stopped, letting out a breath and setting the globe in his lap. He peeked up at Pidge, face looking worried. Or maybe irritated? Pidge dealt with computers, not emotions.“Was it because of earlier? Like, when I caught you and stuff in training?” Lance blurted suddenly. For a moment she was scared she had been caught, and tensed up to prepare for the confrontation that was sure to occur.“Like-” he fumbled for a second, glancing up like he thought the ceiling might come to his rescue. “Like, did I hurt you? Or invade a boundary? I just wanted to stop you from hitting the floor, I promise.”Pidge blinked in shock. “What?”He squirmed. “I dunno, just… I was trying to be a good teammate but I know you’re really not a touchy feely person? It was the only thing I could think of that might-”“Lance,” she interrupted him, unable to keep it back for a second longer, “I don’t have any pants on.”(aka, 'this is some estrogen bullshit')





	Horny On Main

**Author's Note:**

> look man, i'm usually more of a romance kind of person (and there's still romance in this pidge is just going for a swim in de nile river) i recently started lamictal, and my libido has been off the charts. this is the result, i hope y'all like it.
> 
> edit: whoops, i made this m instead of e, it's fixed now

Tonight, Pidge was absolutely, positively, horny on main.

She kept her face dead, cheek slumped into her hand while tapping her fingers against the side of her face. Allura was giving some lecture about diplomacy that Pidge hadn’t been listening to for at least 30 minutes, maybe longer. She probably should be paying attention considering the important meeting they’d be attending, but she was too distracted. By Lance. Fucking Lance, of all people. She wanted to scream, or die, or both.

Letting out a huff of air, she decided that if this didn’t end in the next five minutes, she was going to excuse herself. She’d make up something about needing to go to the bathroom, and instead of taking a left, she’d take a right and shoot herself out the airlock. No way in hell was she going to put up with this, especially when all of it was Lance's damn fault. If he hadn't caught her when she'd slipped off the edge of the castle-generated rock surface they were scaling for practice, then her hormones wouldn't be going hog wild right now

She snuck a quick glance over at Lance, who was looking at Allura with seemingly rapt attention. It was clear he wanted to impress her by showing her that he understood the importance of this lecture. She wanted to roll her eyeballs out of her head.

In all honesty, she got it, it being why Lance was into Allura. She was gorgeous, and kind, and brave, and could absolutely crush Pidge’s head between her thighs and Pidge would be obliged to thank her for such an honor. Pidge wouldn’t lie and say she too didn’t have a soft spot for the princess. Actually, she used to have the biggest crush on her, and okay, maybe she still did. At the same time though, she was also just a teeny tiny bit jealous of the Altean.

Allura was almost the embodiment of the unattainable ideal that Pidge had grown up seeing everywhere. It was in the illustrious stars on TV, the suave romantic interests of her novels, the ads on billboards and in magazines. Everyone gave presentations on how ‘all women are queens’ but was absolutely shit at following up to make sure that message was consistently portrayed. It was less ‘all women are queens’ and more ‘if she breathes she’s a thot’. But Allura had the perfect body, perfect temperament, perfect style, perfect everything. She knew a lot of that was the result of her upbringing, and coming from a long line of people bred to be figure heads of society probably didn’t hurt either. But it kind of hurt, because for so long Pidge had been able to reassure herself with the reminder that no one can be like that, but here was somebody who shattered that and proved that it was possible.

Pidge had to remember that Allura hadn’t asked for that, and neither had she asked for all the attention she got. Pidge knew she wouldn’t be able to handle what Allura could. She was liable to assault anyone who was to upfront with her, but Allura could push aside their comments like it was nothing. It was probably, once again, part of her training as a diplomat and heir to the throne, but it was none the less impressive to Pidge.

That didn’t make Pidge any less jealous of her from time to time. Sometimes Pidge wanted to be noticed too. She wanted to look pretty and get compliments from people and be asked out. Or receive sudden marriage proposals (some aliens didn’t believe in courting). She wanted admirers to brush off in public but spend the night with in private (not that she thought Allura did that, it was just, you know, what Pidge would do). It was probably part of her cycle or whatever, some dumb uterus thing.

She had never wanted to be noticed by Lance before, and it wasn’t like she wanted to be noticed by him now. Though now that she thought about it, she’d been thinking more about him over the past few weeks than she usually did. Sometimes she’d just be working on her codes or gadgets and he’d just float into her head, all goofy jokes and bright laugh. Other times she’d hear his voice down the hallway and she’d remember something incredibly iconic or profoundly stupid he’d said. But that didn’t mean she wanted him to like, notice her or anything. She was just having a vivid daydream about him dragging her into a closet somewhere, sticking his face between her thighs and making her c-

Something poked her and she nearly had a heart attack. It was _Lance,_ jabbing her with his pen. For a hot second she worried that maybe he’d somehow heard her thoughts. She froze, on the verge of throwing herself into the void as he leaned over, shielding his mouth with his hand as he whispered: “You’re going to get acne if you keep doing that.”

Pidge gaped at him, utterly dumbfounded, and he looked at her, dead serious. And that’s when something snapped.

Actually, two things snapped, the first being Pidge’s sanity as fury exploded in her chest. Immediately she leapt out of her chair, shoving it back with enough force to thud against the wall. The second would be the pen she snatched out of Lance’s fingers. After throwing the splintered remains at him, she stalked angrily from the room with no real destination in mind. She just needed to get out of there. She smacked her hand into the pad to open the door so hard it stung, but not nearly as badly as her eyes.

Hell hath no rage like a lady spurned.

Once she’d spent about 10 or 15 minutes wandering the halls in a rage driven skulk, massaging her hand, she was able to process what had just happened. She could hardly explain it herself. First she’d been aroused, and then Lance… was Lance, and then she broke his pen. The worst part was that she was still horny, maybe more so than before.

She didn’t even know why she was so upset. It wasn’t like she wanted him to know what she was thinking. God, if he had somehow known… well she shuddered to even think about that. He wouldn’t let it go, constantly lauding it over her that she wanted to shove his face between her thighs until she couldn’t come anymore.

This was definitely some estrogen bullshit.

Pidge made her way back to her room, running through the realm of plausible explanations for this. Came into contact with some weird alien substance? They hadn’t been to any new planets in at least 3 weeks. Ate something bad? They’ve only had food goo for a while now, which can’t expire. Weird medication reaction? She hadn’t changed her meds in a long time. The only logical explanation had to be hormones. She was 18, almost 19, and wasn’t pregnant. Did she want to be an unwed, childless hag? Her uterus didn’t think so. That and she hadn’t gotten laid in like, 4 months, but hey, it was hard enough to stay alive out here, let alone have sex. It most likely didn’t help that she’d never copulated with a human, only aliens of various genders that rarely ever fit into binary. It was just too hard to find humans out here, male, female, or otherwise. It was inevitable that her own teammates would eventually spur some reproductive desires in her, if they hadn’t already. Again, had to be some hormone bullshit, couldn’t possibly be anything else.

But Pidge wasn’t stupid. In denial, but not stupid. Trudging on, she ignored the reminder that she’d never felt this way about Hunk or Keith. She shoved down the flutters in her chest when Lance gave her a high five or the over enthusiastic whirl of joy when he asked to play video games. He could ask anyone to do that, but he came to _her_. She discounted the pleased sensations when she caught sight of Lance’s physique when he went to wipe his forehead with the edge of his shirt as her body recognizing that Lance wasn’t that gangly teen anymore. Battles and training had filed him out, developing his muscles into defined, strength. It was more than that, and she knew it, but wasn’t ready to admit it to herself yet.

The door hadn’t even closed behind her before she began unzipping her shorts. By the time she heard the click, they’d already hit the floor. Her hand drifted over the crotch of her briefs and she groaned in defeat. She could feel dampness through the fabric. Was she really that turned on right now?

She flopped back on her bed, resigned to her fate as she brushed slowly over fabric. Just one or two fingers, barely making contact. It was almost dainty, the teasing just just tightening the coil slowly. After a few minutes, when she didn’t think she could take it any longer, she pushed that last barrier down and palmed herself. She let her eyes fall shut, focusing on breathing slowly and letting her mind clear.

It was easier to just not think too much about this stuff, to let her body guide her over her brain. As grateful as she was for being so analytical, it really didn’t help when it came to sex. She was likely to overthink, and come to the conclusion that she was doing this all wrong, that it should feel better or different, or that she was being stupid or something. Thinking about each step in detail as she did it just kind of ruined the vibe. It was hard to feel sexy when you were dissecting every aspect of what you were doing. It was easier to zone out, let her mind go wherever it pleased while her body pleased itself.

Sometimes it took her awhile to get into that state of mind, especially tonight when her mind still felt off center and she was still flushed with emotion. She took it slow, relieving the ache by slipping two fingers between her folds, catching her hood between them. She pulled them apart just a smidge, then brought them back in. She didn’t close too tightly, careful not to squish the sensitive skin, just indulging in the muted pleasure. She didn’t want to just go straight for the clit, that would be too abrupt and not all that enjoyable. Gentle stimulation over the hood muted it, allowed her to warm up.

Her brain drifted back to the thought of hands, neatly filed and made soft by lotion. They flit through the air in conversation, desperately trying to assist their owner in making a point. At the same time they were steady at the trigger, firm against the lion’s controls, and gently when they caught her. She did her best to keep them nameless in her conscious thoughts, but they whispered in her mind all the same. Fleeting wisps of a word.

When she pulled her hands away it wasn’t such a shock. The tingling sensation lingered instead of just stopping altogether. Her clit practically pleaded as she focused on lightly pressing towards her entrance. Her eyelids fluttered when she did brush against the partially exposed nub, gasping softly. She couldn’t resist, and let her fingers slip up under the hood, heels digging a bit into the mattress and-

There was a knock at her door, and for the second time in the span of 30 minutes, Pidge went into myocardial infarction.

“Hey Pidge? It’s me.” Lance’s voice was muffled by the door. Icy shock zipped through her chest as lava broiled in her abdomen. “Can I come in?”

She didn’t have time to wriggle back into her pants instead she kicked them beneath her bed and shoved her underwear and lower half beneath her bedspread.

“Uh- yeah, sure,” she managed nervously.

The door opened with a _whoosh_ , and Lance stepped into the room, eyes anywhere but on her. “Hey.”

“Hey.” She repeated.

Silence. Neither wanted to look at the other.

“So, uh,” Lance began, rubbing the back of his neck. “Are we… good?”

“We’re good.” She promised, sinking into her bed a bit more. She wanted to smother herself against a pillow.

Lance eyed her a bit, and Pidge swore she felt like he could see through her blankets.

“Okay, I was just checking,” he mumbled, “after what happened and everything. Sorry if I, uh, invaded your space or whatever.”

“It’s fine,” she replied dully, “I should be the one apologizing, I broke your pen.”

He waved her off. “Pssh, there’s a billion pens out there, but there’s only one Pidge Holt.”

Her chest swelled. Why was it that when he was intentionally flirtatious he fell flat on his ass, but when he wasn’t even trying he always said the sweetest things?

“I also stormed out on you.” Pidge reminded him, doing her best not to wince too much. “I don’t even know why I did it. It was stupid of me to get so out of control, and I can’t imagine it not upsetting you.”

“It did upset me,” he admitted, scratching a spot on his knee and not looking up, “but more because I like our friendship.”

Pidge stayed quiet, the guilt really pooling in her stomach, swirling up her insides.

“What I’m trying to say is,” he added hastily, fidgeting a bit, “that I care more about our friendship than a stupid pen.” He spotted something on a shelf, an alien made puzzle like a perplexus gifted to her by Matt, and picked it up, seemingly eager to give his hands something to do. “Mind if we just… talk?”

 _Yes._ “No, go ahead and sit down.” Pidge pulled her knees up a bit. She was careful to make sure everything was still covered.

He crossed over and climbed up onto the bed, sitting on the opposite side and fiddling with the orb. “I’m glad that we’re good, but are you good?”

The question of the hour. Pidge sighed. “Yeah, I think so. Just tired, that’s why I’m, you know, in bed.”

She cringed as she said it. He wasn’t stupid, he could make the connection that if she was tired that must be why she was in bed. Pointing it out just made her look suspicious. Which she was, she had literally just been rubbing it to Lance, but he didn’t have to know that. You don’t go to jail if you don’t get caught.

He stopped, letting out a breath and setting the globe in his lap. He peeked up at Pidge, face looking worried. Or maybe irritated? Pidge dealt with computers, not emotions.

“Was it because of earlier? Like, when I caught you and stuff in training?” Lance blurted suddenly. For a moment she was scared she had been caught, and tensed up to prepare for the confrontation that was sure to occur.

“Like-” he fumbled for a second, glancing up like he thought the ceiling might come to his rescue. “Like, did I hurt you? Or invade a boundary? I just wanted to stop you from hitting the floor, I promise.”

Pidge blinked in shock. “What?”

He squirmed. “I dunno, just… I was trying to be a good teammate but I know you’re really not a touchy feely person? It was the only thing I could think of that might-”

“Lance,” she interrupted him, unable to keep it back for a second longer, “I don’t have any pants on.”

Lance’s face had an indescribable expression of _what_.

In that instant there was a pang in Pidge’s chest. She felt ashamed. She was putting him on the spot and she knew it. Why had she told him that? He didn't need to know! He really didn’t need to and probably really didn’t want to. She’d just felt so bad about him thinking it was his fault and that he’d upset her like that.

“Sorry I don’t think I caught that.” He said, looking perturbed. “Did you just say you don’t have any pants on?”

She pulled her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She let the blankets fall away to show him, head drooping in shame.

“Oh.” He said, stunned. “Are you.. are you sure you’re okay Pidge?”

“It happened when you caught me, okay? I just felt hands on me and my body just reacted, and maybe it’s been reacting for a while and-” She shuddered, trying her best not to cry but her best wasn’t good enough. “I’m fine, just hot.”

“Heat hot or _hot_ hot?” He asked. She couldn’t really decipher any particular tone.

“Hot hot.” She felt dirty. She’d never actually talked to the people she was close to about sex, only to the one night stands she’d never have to see again. “It kept building and building, probably because things have been so tense, and earlier, when you poked me, I just…”

“Went off.” He finished helpfully.

“Sorry.” She mumbled.

“No it’s okay,” he assured her, “I get it, completely. Sex is hard, being aroused is hard, literally for some-” she snorted at his joke, lifting her head a bit, “and sometimes out here you have to bottle it up and then you get like a kettle and you need to blow steam. And sometimes you blow that steam on others. Raging hormones don’t help.”

“You’re not mad at me?” She asked tentatively. “Because what I did wasn’t fair, hormones or not.”

“It wasn’t fair,” he shrugged, “but I’m not mad. I’ve blown up at Keith a bunch over it.”

“Wait, Keith?” She did a bit of a double take.

“Oh yeah,” he chuckled a bit darkly, “we were like 17, and he was hot, and better than me, and I was in denial over being bi. I kept thinking about how much I wanted him to pound me against the training mats and it was like, this specter of darkness in my life- hey don’t laugh at me!”

Pidge slapped her knee, doubling over in laughter.

“Wow,” he crossed his arms over his chest, “I thought you’d understand, miss pantsless.”

She managed to stifle herself at that. “Okay, you got me there, but did you ever talk to Keith about this or…”

“Yeah, eventually we talked.” He said, leaning against the frame. “Shiro made him come to me for a little chat about what we could do to get along better, and Keith caught me with my dick out, moaning his name.”

Pidge lost it all over again, busting out a giddy belly laugh. “Holy shit! And I thought this was awful.”

“I literally died on the spot.” Lance continued, cracking up too, “you’re talking to ghost Lance.”

“And how did Keith react?” She managed, wiping her eyes and setting her glasses aside.

“He figured out pretty quickly the source of our issues and stripped down.” Lance said, a bit smugly. “Needless to say our teamwork began to improve after that. It became a kind of regular thing up until he went to the Blades. Even then we’d call and do stuff. We still do things on occasion. Just to relieve the pressure. It’s all good you know, just bros doing bro stuff to each other.”

“Lending a helping hand.” Pidge teased, and Lance groaned, leaning his head back and covering his face.

“You know, maybe I shouldn’t have told you that.” He muttered.

“Blowing off some steam,” she pressed her lips together to keep herself from smiling too much, god forbid he know she was amused. “I guess that would be a good way to do it.”

He dropped his hands down and smirked. “It sure is, if you want to give it a try.”

Pidge’s mouth went dry, probably because all the moisture in her body was going elsewhere.

Tea.

“Shoot, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he assured her, face dropping back into concern, “I probably shouldn’t have even suggested it. That was stupid of me, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” She promised, leaning forward so she was on her knees. His eyes went straight down, shoulders sinking. His expression melted. She felt a brief rush of power over such a small movement bringing a reaction like that. “I’d actually really like that, I think it would help.”

“You sure?” He asked, eyes snapping back up to her face, and she nodded.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been really able to enjoy someone else’s company, and I can certainly take care of myself.” She said, scooching forward a bit. “But it’s not the same, you know?”

“Oh, I really do,” he said seriously, “there’s some weird stuff out there man.”

She snorted. “Truly. I’ve encountered so much anatomy and kinks that I could never imagine.”

“Same,” he nodded, “sometimes I feel less like a defender of the universe and more like a defender of my dick because shit is _whack_.”

Pidge spluttered in laughter, eyes watering in a good way for once. She was glad it was Lance here right now, because he was an absolute dork. His stupid humor was helping her to relax, to not feel so awkward about being pantless in a bed mere feet away from the guy she’d been trying to get off too.

“Anyways, to avoid some of the whack,” he set the puzzle aside on a nearby dresser, “we should talk about, like, boundaries and stuff.”

“Agreed,” Pidge pulled her legs in criss cross applesauce. She felt excited, something about this was exhilarating. “Got any hard nos?”

“I’m down for a lot of stuff, but anything that’s like, super weird is out.” He rested an elbow on his knees.

“And what would you consider super weird?” She asked innocently, tilting her head. “Spider Man slapping another Spider Man’s ass?”

“Ohhhh my god!” Lance cracked up, smacking his knee and doubling over in laughter. “Yes! Definitely, holy hell Pidge.” He sat up straight, letting out a breath and wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes.

Pidge grinned, feeling maybe a bit too pleased with herself.

“Well, I guess for me, super weird would be anything outside the human idea of normal, healthy, sexual activities.” He clarified, still snickering a bit. “So, yes, Spidercest is definitely out.”

“I get that completely.” She snickered. “Is there anything you’re particularly into?”

“Despite having fucked in a lot of galaxies, I guess I just haven’t done a lot of exploration with my human side.” Lance said, shrugging. “Alien kinks aren’t quite like human kinks, and I haven’t really done a lot of that either? Heard about it, seen it, just haven’t experienced it.”

“Hey, that’s okay.” She gave him a warm smile, which seemed to relax him. “Just because we’re in space and experiencing literally out of this world things doesn’t mean you’ve gotta be sexually liberated. It’s hard to explore stuff when you’re main goal of the day is just to get through it.”

“I guess you’re right,” he relented, the worry in his face softening. “What about you? Tell me what to avoid first.”

“The Galra have really ruined restraints for me.” She rocked back a bit, grabbing her heels. This was more nerve wracking than she’d anticipated. “Really just don’t call me princess, pet, slave, anything like that, and don’t ask me to call you anything either.”

“Is there anything I can call you?” He asked, smirking a bit.

“Pidge.” She replied flatly. “You can call me Pidge.”

“Got it.” He mumbled hastily. She liked him like this, flustered and ready to listen.

“As far as what I do like,” she continued, “I won’t just unload it all on you. I think we should just keep it really simple, no pressure. I do like praise though, and sensory deprivation. I’m good with light degradation? Like if it’s a part of dirty talk. I really like sex toys, especially vibes. I’m definitely into like, acts of service, but none of the ‘slave’ stuff, guess I just like earning things? I don’t know, probably from being an honors kid all my life, but I’m not about to psychoanalyze my sexual preferences.”

Lance seemed incapable of closing his mouth, eyes wide.  

“Was that too much?” She felt regret flutter up inside her. “I’m sorry if I freaked you out.”

He shook his head quickly, holding his hand up. “No! Pidge, don’t worry. It didn't freak me out. I guess I just wasn’t expecting you to be so confident about all this, to know so much. I’ll be honest, I’ve never seen you as a sexual being before, even though you’re obviously not a sexless blob.”

“People don’t really talk about female sexuality.” Pidge picked a bit at the fuzzies on her blanket. “It’s jarring to listen to a girl talk about it when you grow up in the culture we did.”

“I guess,” Lance nodded a bit. “You always hear about guys spanking it but with girls it’s kind of a taboo subject. With guys it’s treated as a normal part of growing up, something everyone does. With girls it’s like, you only really hear or see anything about girls masturbating in pornos, which aren’t really for women. When you put it like that I guess people see women’s bodies as something only for a man’s pleasure.”

“Okay, settle down there white knight,” Pidge chuckled, “but in a way you’re not wrong. Guys are allowed to have kinks and be more open about sex while women aren’t. In media the only place you do see women talking or using their bodies is in porn, so you’re not wrong.”

“Man… I didn’t expect this to get so deep.” Lance sighed, making Pidge snort.

“Well, why don’t we divert the subject,” she suggested, getting up on her knees, “and you get deep in me?”

“That was awful Pidge.” Despite that, he was smirking, sitting up and watching her get closer. He reached out and took off her glasses helpfully, setting them on the dresser where they’d be safe.

Pidge settled in front of him, resting her hands on his shoulders and smiling deviously. “Awful or not, I meant it, and you’d be okay with that, right?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, eyes going a bit hazy as he moved a little closer. They were merely inches away, and Pidge could feel his heavy breath over her lips. “Can I kiss you…?”

She answered by closing the gap between them.

Lance’s hands were every bit as gentle as they were when he caught her. They settled on her waist, helping her settle into his lap. She grinned into his mouth, hand cupping his jaw. It should’ve felt awkward, her bare cunt against his jeans, but the rough fabric helped to provide her with extra friction. As Lance worried her bottom lips between his teeth, she felt the tingling return, titalizing her senses.

Lance was a really good kisser. His lips were soft, no jagged edges. Not that Pidge minded chapped skin. Sometimes that added a level of sensation she enjoyed, but right now she lavished the gentleness of it. They tasted faintly of vanilla, probably from chapstick. None of it was overwhelming or too intense. There was no pressure to go that hard right now and that reassured her. It allowed her to slowly respond to him, welcoming a touch that was foreign to her body yet familiar in her mind. She eased into this, hands finding his hair.

His hand drifted up her back, fingers tracing over the curve of her spine. She arched her back, pressing herself into him. The movement dragged her exposed cunt over his thigh pulling a gasp from her. She repeated it tentatively, eyes fluttering involuntarily. Lance peeled off his own shirt, forcing them apart briefly. In his absence she focused on chasing that sensation again, and again, and again. She hadn’t even realized just how much she needed this until this very moment.

“God you’re soaked.” Lance murmured, supporting her as she kept going. His thumb traced up the peak of her hip and she jumped at the sensation. “It’s gone right through my jeans.”

Oh _fuck._ It should not have been that hot. Pidge was just grinding mindlessly against him, desperate and panting. The fact that he could feel her arousal should have made her embarrassed, but instead in only caused her senses to flush with carnal want.

“I really want to taste you.” Lance stated, like it was a decision.

Pidge really didn’t have a problem with that.

She moved away, pussy allowing him to wiggle out of his jeans and boxers. She caught up to him, taking off her own shirt but leaving on her bra.

It was only then that she felt self-conscious. She was showing more skin to someone of the same species as her than she probably ever had, and it was different than being naked with an alien. Maybe it was because this wasn’t that new to Lance. Well, maybe it was, she didn’t know who all he’d been with before, but he had at least an understanding of things whereas everything was totally new to the others. To them her body was foreign territory, full of secrets, but Lance at least had a map.

“Do you want help with that?” Lance asked with a chuckle as he noticed it.

“Uh, no thank you.” She mumbled awkwardly. “It’s kind of a comfort thing. I want to keep it on for now. Is that okay?”

He smiled understandingly. “Yeah, it’s fine. How do you want to do this?”

Pidge pulled one knee up as she thought, and quickly came to an answer. “I want to sit on your face.”

Lance blanched for a moment, then grinned. “Fuck yeah.”

Pidge braced herself against the headboard as Lance settled beneath her. Her knees were on either side of his head, hovering over him. His hands helped to support her, palming her ass and that shouldn’t have felt as good as it did.

“Ready?” Pidge asked, trying to peer down at him.

“Freddy.” He replied smoothly and gave her a quick thumbs up.

What a dork.

She let out a slow breath and eased down on top of him.

Lance dragged his tongue slowly between her folds, circling gently around her clit over the hood. She let out a small sound, and he repeated that again with a bit more pressure. His thumbs rubbed gently over the inner part of her thigh, making her shudder. In response he hummed, squeezing her reassuringly.

Suddenly, he stopped, his head popping up too look at her.

“You taste amazing.” He told her, looking awed. The way his tongue licked her from his lips made her clench just a bit. “Like, so incredible, oh my god. I’ve tasted a lot of pussy in my day, human and alien, but this is by far one of the best.”

She sucked in a breath. “Yeah… so you have been with other girls? Like human girls?”

He paused for a moment. “A few back at the Garrison. Had to blow off tension from being yelled at somehow. Is that…. okay?”

“Obviously,” she chuckled. He was so endearing it was annoying. “Why would I care who you’ve been with. It’s just that I’ve never been with any people before, like human people.”

“Oh.” Lance sounded surprised. “So I’m like your first?”

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head from how hard she rolled them. “Yes Lance, you’re my first _human_.”

He pressed a few teasingly affectionate kisses to her outer lips, before licking inwards and _oh,_ he was more than forgiven. Her toes curled, mouth falling open. It was so good that when pulled away she bucked her hips in annoyance.

“I promise though, nothing could ever taste quite like this.” He snickered. “Just wanted to clarify that.”

She wanted to be mad, but she couldn’t because it was just so hot to be desired. She’d never felt this way during any other encounters. A lot of the time it seemed to be an unspoken agreement that they were here to get off, nothing more. Having someone who was really invested in her was… nice.

“Like pussy?” Pidge asked in a breath.

“Like _your_ pussy.” He corrected and dove back in with vigor, like being kept away from her any longer would be a sin.

She closed her eyes, leaning forward against the bed frame and focused on relaxing her muscles. She imagined a warm, thick substance being poured over her body, like oil her honey. Every inch it touched melted away the stress, the tension, the anxiety. It helped her stop thinking too much about what Lance was doing and exist in the moment.

Warmth pooled in her belly, adding to the pressure. It felt like something was tightening, building. She mumbled his name reverently into the frame.

When Lance pushed the first finger in she jolted, but once the shock subsided moaned, letting him know it was okay. He hummed in acknowledgement, allowing her time to adjust before fucking her shallowly. In the meantime he closed his lips around her clit and began to suck. She hadn’t realized just how sensitive her clit had become. Her eyes snapped open and she began to grind against his face as hard as she could without breaking his nose.

“That.” She declared in a strained way. “That, that, that, that, Lance, _oh my god_.”

He seemed damned pleased with himself, slipping in a second finger and stretching her open just a bit. She whined, toes curling, and when he crooked his fingers up, she keened.

“Lower,” she advised him breathlessly, but instead of shifting down, he just dragged his fingers against her walls, catching it all. She yelled.

A spark shot through her, and she nearly came on the spot. Somehow, she clung on, not wanting this to end just yet. Trembling, she bit her lip and scrunched her face. Her head hung down and she could see Lance’s face, or his eyes really, but it wasn’t like she didn’t know exactly where his mouth was. He winked at her, and she scowled. In response, he pushed his fingers into her walls again, and this time he was dead on.

She threw her head up, arching her back and rocking hard. Her face broke into one of pleasure as it gushed through her in pulses, crashing like the tide. The orgasmic rush was unmistakable. Lance sucked on her clit harder, pumping his fingers to help her through it. When finally the waves began to subside, she pulled off him and rolled over to the bed. Her skin was burning, just a bit, tingling from what had just happened. She curled in on herself, coming down from the high both too slowly and too soon.

When her thoughts finally returned to her, it took some time to process what had happened, and immediately she felt kind of irritated with herself. That was embarrassingly fast, even for someone who hadn’t had a good lay in a while. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been getting off on her own in the meantime. God, what was she, a horny teenager? That question could only be answered with a yes, she was definitely a horny teenager, but she wasn’t completely inexperienced. Over the past year and a half she’d dealt with all kinds of tongues and members and holes and _things_ and right now she didn’t feel like anything could compare to sitting on Lance’s face. Maybe that was because it had just happened, and once the afterglow faded she’d be able to think a little clearly. She tried to calm herself with that false reassurance.

Lance moaned, and Pidge rolled over to see him bucking up into his slick soaked hand. Without thinking, she reached over and grabbed his dick. He let out a weird, startled yip, then relaxed as she helped him stroke steadily. Her thumb swirled curiously over the tip, gathering up the precum there. He let out a pleased sound so she repeated the motion. It didn’t take that long until he was needy and breathless. Within a few more pumps he was coming with a groan and a limp sigh. At least he hadn’t lasted much longer than her, she took some comfort in that.

She offered him towels she kept nearby, and they cleaned up in silence. Pidge looked down and realized she’d probably have to change her sheets later, there was a wet spot from where she sat earlier, but for now she’d just let it be a testament to her own hormones. It didn’t seem to bother Lance either, who settled back down into the pillows contentedly, not even trying to pull on his boxers. Pidge found that she didn’t really care, her limbs all lazy. She snuggled up next to him, pressing small kisses into his back.

He squirmed. “Pidge, that tickles.” He murmured, giggling a bit.

“Too bad.” She snickered, doing it now only because she knew it annoyed him. Also his skin was smooth against her lips and just felt nice.

He wriggled and laughed, squealing a bit when her fingers found his armpits, and then suddenly Pidge was on her back, Lance’s knees pushing her own apart. It’d happen so fast she barely had time to register it, but wow that was _hot_.

“I’m coming.” She said half jokingly and Lance snorted, his head dipping down over her. “Seriously, I think I’m getting wet again.”

That shut him up. His hand moved down to confirm her statement. He let out a quiet swear as his fingers swirled slick between her folds. She shivered, slumping underneath him. She was so responsive to touch despite having already gotten off literally minutes ago.

“Okay, uh, what do you want to do about it?” He was recovering after being thrown off so suddenly.

“Guess I could call Allura in here and have her take care of it.” Pidge suggested nonchalantly.

“What?!” Lance squawked, looking half horrified, half awed. “Listen I know you said you’ve been mostly xenophilic for a while now but I didn’t think you’d get to fuck Allura.”

Pidge laughed. “I’m _joking_ Lance. I’m not xenophilic, I just haven’t had any other specimens. And before you get your panties in a twist, I haven’t fucked Allura, purely out of a lack of opportunity.”

He seemed a little relieved by that. “Well duh, I think we’d all fuck Allura if we were given the chance. Girl’s _bangin’_.” He whistled appreciatively.

“That she is,” Pidge seconded, “she could shatter my face and I’d just be aroused.”

“She could whip me publicly with her bayard and I’d beg her for more.” Lance added.  
“Lance, I think you’d enjoy it if anyone whipped you publicly.” Pidge pointed out teasingly

“Wh- No I wouldn’t!” He spluttered, but judging from his face, Pidge knew he totally would.

“Is that what you want?” Pidge grinned, triumphant to have found a way to push his buttons. “To be put in your place for all to see? For the whole universe to listen to you beg for it?”

Lance swallowed, and for once in his life went silent.

Pidge could get used to (and off to) this.

She pushed him off with her hand, and it startled him so much that he wasn’t able to resist. With a garbled yelp, he rolled to the side and Pidge promptly got on top of him. She straddled his waist, the turns significantly tabled. The power rush was absolutely addictive.

“Uh, I can’t say I’m into whipping,” Lance told her nervously, “but the idea of being marked up is really, really, uh, cool.”

“I can’t say that really surprises me,” she smirked, walking her fingers up from the base of his naval. His stomach lurched, breath hitching. “I think that there’s a lot of appeal in knowing someone’s possessive enough to make sure everyone knows you’re theirs. Bites and bruises that equate to little brands of ownership, and you can relive the sensations every time you touch them or look in a mirror.”

Lance’s eyes dropped to half mast, watching her fingers as they moved up his chest and settled over a pectoral. She leaned forward and brought her mouth to his jaw. She hovered there for a few second, letting the moment build as she remembered how he’d asked for permission before kissing her.

“Is this okay?” She breathed, letting the warmth flow over his skin.  

“Yeah,” he replied in a sharp inhale, “so much more than okay.”

With the go ahead acquired, she pressed her lips up just under Lance’s jaw, where his neck ended. Her free hand found its way to his hair, carding through it slowly, fingers massaging his scalp as she sucked at the skin. All the air seemed to leave him in one, deep rush. His eyes fell shut and he went completely limp. She kept stroking her fingers into his hair, taking her time with every part of his neck. His head lolled, giving her better access and a silent request, which she was more than happy to accept.

It was nice, to just indulge in the feeling of giving someone such a simple pleasure. She got lost in it, painting his neck with purples and blues, nipping at some places and loving over others with her tongue. His breathing was slow and deep, and he seemed to have reached some kind of headspace. She almost wondered if he’d fallen asleep, and she pulled away a bit to check. There were a few seconds of nothing, and then he blinked his eyes, peering at her blearily. He seemed to be in a daze, his fingers finding hers and guiding them to his lips.

“Hot.” He said into her knuckles, then he kissed them.

She chortled, pulling her hand away and pressing up under his jaw to a particularly dark hued blossom. He jolted a bit, eyes widening and murmuring in response.

“What was that?” She asked, a little lilt to her voice. “I want to hear you, how else will I know if I’ve done something right?”

“Holy shit Pidge.” He breathed, covering his eyes with the back of his hand. His back arched and he let out a soft keen. “It’s so good, you’re so good. I didn’t know this actually felt that good.”

“Has no one ever given you a hickey?” She asked, raising her eyebrows inquiringly

“Keith and I’s activities were on the downlow, and since the guys see so much of each other he was always careful about the marks he made, same with Hunk.”

“Hunk fucked you too?” She questioned, eyebrows threatening to recede into her hairline.

“Nah, I fucked Hunk mostly.” Lance corrected, letting his hand fall down. “Before he and Shay were like, official official. Obviously now we don’t do anything.”

“Wig,” she said, wiggling down his body, “I’m going to suck you off now.”

“Jesus,” he managed tightly, but she didn’t hear any complaints, especially not from his dick.

“You didn’t have a super long refractory period.” She observed, studying her target a little closer now that it wasn’t obscured by their hands. She reached out, fingertips gently moving over the surface as it began to fill in.

“Mine’s kind of short, but I’m like, 19, still pretty young.” He said, a bit distantly. “Still can’t have multiple orgasms in a row like girls can, which sucks.”

“Prostate orgasms,” she pointed out, “you can do it through that.”

“I can’t reach my own prostate.” He sighed dramatically. “God really does hate fags you know.”

Pidge cackled. “That he does. Well, maybe we could try that out some time. If you want to do this again that is.”

There was silence, and Pidge’s heart nearly skipped a beat, the idea that he might say no flashing through her head.

“If you want to, I’m down.” He replied, a bit dopily. “I’m so down.”

Pidge was so relieved, she kissed the tip of his dick in appreciation.

“Oh,” Lance’s chest hiked up at the contact, sinking down again quickly.

She laved her tongue in fat strokes over the base, working her way back up. The skin tasted the same as it did at his shoulders and neck, maybe a tad more musky and salty, though that could’ve been filtering in from her nose. For some reason, it was almost odd to Pidge. She had expected it to be different, because the associations between shoulder and cock were so different. She shouldn’t have been so surprised, she realized as she took the tip into her mouth. It was a part of his body after all. Maybe it was because sex is sometimes so removed from the body in discussion. You don’t think about having an arm the same way you do a vagina.

Lance’s hands found purchase in her hair, pulling her closer towards him and groaning softly. She felt delighted to know he wanted more of her, wanted _her_ at all even. It was more liberating than anything she’d ever done and Pidge had done a lot of shit over the past 18 months.

Eager to capitalize on this feeling, she took in a little more. Every now and then, Lance seemed to catch himself hitching his hips into her mouth, and forced himself to remain still. As she took more and more of him and sucked a little harder, he seemed to do it more and more. Her hands found the meat of his ass, pushing him up, encouraging that motion. He seemed to understand what she was doing, and within seconds was fucking her mouth at a slow pace. He seemed to be trying to be careful with her, and Pidge wanted to screw the gentle approach. She want him to use her mouth, to get off hard and fast, but this was kind of her first time doing this with him. Still, she saved that in the back of her mind. Maybe another day.

“Pidge,” Lance grunted, “I’m gonna-”

And that’s when she popped off of him. She sat back, wiping her mouth and admiring her handy work. Lance bucked into the air fruitlessly, but seemed to know better than to touch himself. He was all flushed and sweaty, bruises starting to really darken on his neck and chest, seeming to swim over his sunkissed skin as he heaved.

“I kind of want you to fuck me.” Pidge spoke plainly. “Do you want to?”

Lance groaned, fingers clenching in the sheets as his head fell back. She laughed at his melodrama. “Pidge, you’re gonna kill me and probably enjoy it. Alright, sure, why not?”  

Pidge flinched a bit. It wasn’t the firm, enthusiastic reply she was looking for. “Are you positive? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Lance sat up and laugh, swiping a hand through his hair. “Trust me Pidge, I want to. You’re so goddamn sexy, I’ve wanted to for ages.”

 _I’ve wanted to for ages._ She let those words wash over her. God, that turned her immediately into a bottom.

“Yeah?” She asked, fingers rubbing a bit at her cunt, which was drooling at this point.

“Oh yeah,” he assured her, pushing her back onto the bed. “Believe it or not, I kind of have a thing for smart girls, the ones who know their own strength.”

“Well, that’s good.” She mumbled, flustered all of sudden. She propped herself up on her elbows.

“And I also like,” he continued, tossing one of her legs over her shoulder, “when those girls don’t mind sharing their opinions. Can I trust you to be loud about yours right now?”

She shuddered, and he winked. He kissed at her inner thigh. For a moment she wondered why he was back to eating her out if he said he was going to fuck her, but then she stopped wondering when his thumb found her clit.

She sank back into the sheets, vocalizing the sensation for him. He experimented for a few minutes, like someone exploring a new instrument for the first time. He tried different combinations, pulling out different sounds from her. All the while he worked her open with two and then three fingers. She realized he was making sure she was properly stretched, taking the time to ensure he wasn’t going to hurt her and that made her into an even bottomer bottom. Pidge definitely had a kink for people who took care of her and made sure their intercourse was safe, sane, and consensual.

He curled his fingers, circling that spot he’d memorized, which had her canting in his hands. He kept teasing her there, enough for a shock but not enough for any real build up for relief and it was driving her insane. He circled again, tapping a spot just below it to elicit a high pitched whimper. Her legs were wrapped around shoulders, hips grinding desperately.

“Lance,” she breathed, “Lance, please, please, _Lance_.”

When she said his name like that, lost in the sensation, he groaned, the vibrations adding to everything. Finally, his fingers met that spot head on, and then she coming again. She gripped his hair, plummeting over an internal edge. He held her close, working her through it.

She let her knees fall back, spread open as she tried to catch her breath. Her head was a blur of haze and heat. It was almost overwhelming, but good, so good. She wanted to stay in this place forever, where her thoughts were too scattered to form, and it was easier to just exist and not have to think about existing.

Lips found hers, anchoring her back to reality. She smiled, reaching up and finding Lance’s jaw.

“You okay?” He asked, nuzzling into her cheek.

“Mhm,” she promised. “I feel amazing Lance.”

“Good.” He pecked her lips. “Just stay there.”

She had no problem following that one, letting her eyes close, only for them to flutter when a few moments later she heard a tearing sound.

Lance must have noticed her reaction. “Just the condom, you don’t mind that I stole one for your drawer right?”

She shook her head. “No, I would’ve probably asked that you pull one on if you hadn’t. Thanks for remembering. That really means a lot.”

“No problem sunshine,” he grinned, fishing it out from the package. “I know I’m clean, but I guess with us there’s more than space herpes to worry about.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” She ran a hand through her sweat dampened hair, humming as her brain began to piece itself back together. The break was good, it was giving her time to find herself, the oversensitivity fading. “Even though I’m on birth control, I’d rather be safe than pregnant.”

“I’m too young to be a baby daddy.” He snorted, and she laughed too, reaching out for his hands. He took them into his and kissed both of them. “Mwah, mwah.”

She giggled, pulling him in for another kiss. He indulged her, and maybe himself too. His lips were languid against hers, hands cupping her face. Once he’d filled her head with a staticky bliss he pulled back, looking down at her with a fond smile, his forehead resting against hers.

“What’re you looking at?” She asked quietly.

“Your freckles,” he brushed a brownish curl from her face, “they dance when you laugh. It’s cute, I want to see it more often.”

In response, she made them dance a little more.

“Think you’re ready?” He asked once they’d calmed down. “I know this is a lot.”

“Lance, I’ve had some real weird alien junk up there before,” she informed him, “trust me, this is not that much compared to that.”

“I know, my dick’s not that impressive compared to all the other dicks out there.” He sighed in mock dejection and she rolled her eyes. So goddamn dramatic, it would be irritating if he wasn’t so adorable. “But you said this was your first time with a human guy, and I know to some sex is sex, but I feel like that’s still a lot and-”

She shushed him with another kiss, her new favorite way to shut him up. “I promise Lance, I’m good, I’m ready for this, for you.”

He relaxed. “Okay, alright, let’s get this road on the show.”

“Show on the road?” She corrected, chuckling.

He waved her away before positioning himself over her. “Same thing. Oh, and, uh, is this a good position, or do you want to be on top?”

She bit her lip and thought about it. “I think I should go on top. More control.”

“Yeah, that’s good, you’re valid.” He nodded, and fell back. He opened his arms up and grinned, wiggling his hips. “Saddle up pardner!”

Pidge’s face went dead. “You know what, I change my mind, I’m going to find Allura for real this time.”

“Wait-” Lance spluttered, “Nonono- aw c’mon Pidge, it was a joke!”

She burst into laughter, moving over to him. “I know, but don’t ever make it again.”

“Deal.” He slapped her palm to seal it. “Want help?”

“If you could sit up a bit so I can brace myself maybe?” She asked tentatively. “And maybe hold my waist? Just so it’s steady.”

He nodded, shifting up against the headboard, knees up. She placed her hands against his shoulders and felt his hands squeeze her waist. She gave him a smile, and then closed her eyes. She focused on going slowly, moving down on top of him. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t ready for it, she knew she was stretched and practically dripping down on his cock, but for some reason as she tried to descend, something tightened up. She winced, making a displeased noise in the back of her throat.

Lance pulled her up, stopping her and relieving the pressure. “Hey, hey, hey, easy… take a breath Pidge, stay with me pretty girl.”

She took in a gulp of air, not even realizing she hadn’t been breathing until just then. She locked her gaze onto him, mapping out the features of his face to stay present.

“You okay?” He asked, thumbs smoothing lovingly over her abdomen.

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly, throat tightening up the more she spoke. “I felt fine, and then I didn’t. It’s never been like that before. I’ve taken bigger and stranger I don’t know why-”

“Shhhh,” he murmured, pulling her flush against his chest and off of him completely. She instinctively buried her face into his neck. He smelled like vanilla and heat, it was grounding for her. So was the way he rubbed her back, rocking her soothingly.  
“It’s okay,” he reassured her, “just breathe. Even if you’ve done weirder, it’s okay to have some issues. I’m not expecting some immaculate fuck, we’ve done more than enough for me if you want to quit for today.”

She shook her head. “No, I don’t want to stop, I just need to clear my head. I’m overthinking this, making this a bigger deal than it is and I think it’s making me panic.”  

“I know that’s awful to deal with, but it might be a little comforting to know that it is a big deal,” he insisted, pulling her up  to look at him. Her hand cupped her jaw, and she covered it with her own. “Sex is always a big deal, no matter the species. I’m going to do my best to keep you safe and comfortable, and you have no obligation to do anything else and no expectation to be the best lay I’ve ever had. You just have the expectation to be you.”

She flooded with appreciation. It was exactly what she needed to hear even though she didn’t know it until then. The fact that he was willing to recognize that… it was everything. She could trust him, for perhaps more than just a night.

“You’re right,” she murmured, turning to kiss his palm, “can we try again?”

“If you want.” He leaned up and kissed her forehead. “Are you sure you’re doing this for you? Not for me?”

She nodded. “I promise.”

He speckled her cheeks in kisses as a reward.

She felt her body aglow with something, something she was scared to give a name.

She settled over him again, and he helped her sink down. They kept it slow, Pidge relaxing more and more with every inch. It wasn’t long until she bottomed out with a happy sigh, feeling giddy. She rested on his chest, and he held her, his eyes closed. They took a few minutes, skin on skin, and she adjusted to the feeling of being deliciously full. It was good, so good. There was no alien fluids, no weird protrusions, no _teeth_. Just Lance, and that was all she needed.

He patted her back, and she mumbled, sitting up a bit. He looked like he was about to speak, but she moved in a slow, experimental way, rolling her hips. His eyes drooped to have mast and he moaned softly. She rolled again, repeating it, letting herself go a little more. It was so good, better than she’d expected, and it was good for Lance too, at least if his reactions were anything to go by.

After a minute or two, when they both seemed more confident, Lance pushed back up into her, adding to her motions. She stumbled a bit, not expecting it, but soon came to welcome it. They found a good rhythm, steadily increasing the pace. As it did, she felt everything inside of her growing in anticipation, like the big hill of a rollercoaster and the thrill of waiting to rush down. It was hot and heavy, thick inside her, and her mind seemed to only be able to think about Lance. Lance and his smile, Lance and his touch, Lance and his words of comfort, Lance. Lance. _Lance_.

His fingers found her clit beneath the hood, and Pidge saw god.

It was a crescendo, her staccato moans at a forte within seconds as she clutched onto him, back arching. She prayed there was no one in the rooms or hall surrounding them because she had no filter and no control over her volume. She didn’t want to have all that either. In retrospect it was stupid when she could just have Lance.

He came as she clenched around his cock, face blanking it utter bliss. She wanted that expression framed, hung in the Louvre. Or maybe she’d just keep it for herself selfishly. He was too pretty to share.

She slumped into him, breathing hard.

“Y’good?” He mumbled, running his fingers through her hair. She nodded, and kissed him sloppy and open mouthed. He chuckled. “Let’s take a few minutes to recover.”

She nodded, blinking slowly. A sleepy fog was settling in. His chest rushed at her, or maybe she collapsed onto him. Either way, he tucked her head into his chest, and that was perfectly fine. She drifted, not quite here, not quite anywhere else. Hands outlined her senses, a heartbeat anchoring her existence. It was good, to not worry and just nestle into her body. Somebody else could take over, she didn’t care. She had all she had ever wanted. A voice hummed a sweet melody as she was lifted up.

There were beats of time that seemed to disappear as she faded in and out. She didn’t remembered hearing the faucet, but she remembered being placed into warm water, and someone gently cleaning between her thighs and over her shoulders all the while pressing kisses to her temples and cheeks. Fingers massaged her scalp, lathering up shampoo. She caught herself dozing off, and didn’t know why she kept shaking it off. The hands had her, they wouldn’t let her slip, but at the same time, she didn’t want to miss a thing. Just as she thought that, things sort of went out of focus, and then she was in her pajamas, snuggled against someone’s chest.

Everything felt warm, fuzzy at the edges. It was the best she’d felt in a long while. She grinned into Lance, feeling safe in his arms. As she slipped into sleep, a thought floated by, as delicate as butterfly’s wings. She couldn’t quite remember it, but it made her chest bubble with golden joy, heart somersaulting as she snuggled closer to the subject of that thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> no tumblr, no twitter, i got nothin'. that being said if you give me ideas in the comments i just might do them. 
> 
> i might make this a series of pidge and lance slowly going from fuck buddies to friends to lovers. depends on how people respond to this.
> 
> drop a comment if you want to see more of my writing. i accept kudos too but i'll do anything for a comment. there's no pressure to leave an essay, you can just put 'nice bro' and be on your merry way and i'd still be just as happy my dude.
> 
> special thanks to g for betaing, and to c and b for reading through my vomit. 
> 
> no mustache coran says every moment you stand still i am only getting closer!


End file.
